


Ruby

by Avangee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Song Lyrics, Song fic, There's like two gender specific pronouns, This doesnt make any fucking sense, but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: You're an angel fallen downWon't you tell us of the cloudsYou have fallen from the skyHow high? How high?





	

The beginning of a beautiful melody started to play through the silence, a kid about my age sat at the edge of their chair emmeresed in what they're playing. Moving their entire body with the sounds of the piano chords, moving their face with the mood of the music. The kid was beautiful, their face was masculine, but feminine too, their eyes screamed of sadness but had a spark of happiness as they slide their fingers over each key. I could see their full, pink, stunning lips moving, mouthing words as they crashed their fingers against the white and black of the piano. Their clothes were only black and white, the only color was the popping red of their shoes. I noticed the way their throat tightens slightly with every silent word they screamed. I know they're screaming because I can see the passion and utter anger in the way their entire face moves with the words. Maybe if I got closer I could hear the meaning behind it. 

The melody changed, it was now upbeat and fast but still the kid held sadness and anger in their eyes, face, lips. I wonder how someone so perfect as them could have such torment within them. Maybe if I got closer I could find out.

Taking in the way they had started to sing aloud with a voice matching their looks, soft but still rough. They were screaming and all of me was stunned, I hadn't yet heard them talking or even their name but still I fell in love with the voice of a stranger playing piano in the woods. I started paying attention to the words they screamed, focusing on the meaning of it. Maybe if I got closer I could fall into their words. 

_You're an angel fallen down_  
_Won't you tell us of the clouds_  
_You have fallen from the sky  
_ _How high? How high?_

It wasn't screamed, their voice was entirely soft, extremely soft. Beautiful. The way their lips formed every word was art all on its own. Would this kid be an angel? Would they be my angel? Maybe if I got closer they could capture my soul.

_You're an angel_

They were an angel. Really and truly an angel. They were true and pure, I am diseased and they hold the key. Honestly, they could cure anyone with their voice. Like silk it envelopes me, invigorates me, it takes me away from everything. They take me away. Maybe if I got closer they would keep me. 

There wasn't anymore sound. I only noticed my eyes were closed just then. Opening them, I tried to find them, the angel with the silk voice. I knew that they would be in front of me, but there wasn't anyone there. Well, there was. A teacher with a mind-numbing voice staring at me, probably awaiting an answer to the meaning of some book. Why couldn't she understand that no author thinks of metaphors while writing? Why couldn't anyone just take in the words without thinking of it, without analyzing it, without thinking about anything other than what the author wants us to hear? Why? Maybe if I thought of the angel I could escape again to their voice. 

"Josh?" 

Her voice was nothing, I wasn't in the classroom, I wasn't on the earth. I was where the angel would be. Dead. Maybe if I got closer I could feel the tears burn my eyes. Maybe if I got closer I could be with the angel. Maybe if I got closer I could take away my thoughts and just live. Maybe if I got closer I could turn everything a shade of red. Maybe if I got closer I could be red too, maybe I could be royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically just a poem. I don't even know if this counts as a joshler fic, but Tyler's the angel in case anyone missed that.


End file.
